Humpty Dumpty
by crystal tears of betrayal
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are getting married and this leaves Eriol brokenhearted. Rated for character death. Inspired partly by the story Humpty Dumpty by Roslyn Drycof and by the story Not Knowing Can Kill by Stencil.


**Disclaimer:** Am I Japanese? No? Then I guess I'm not the creator of _CardCaptor Sakura._

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran and one-sided Eriol/Syaoran.

**Warnings: **Suicide and character death

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran are getting married and this leaves Eriol brokenhearted. Rated for character death. Inspired partly by the story **Humpty Dumpty **by **Roslyn Drycof **and by the story **Not Knowing Can Kill **by **Stencil. **so go thank them.

**Author's Notes: **I was just throwing away the trash when I got this plotbunny. I know, I know, how did I get this from throwing away the trash? I honestly have **no **idea. Must have been floating in my head for a while and now… (shrugs) here's the result. Inspired partly by **Roslyn Drycof **and **Stencil. **Be warned there is character death and this is the first time that I'll be writing character death and I wrote this in 45 minutes and I don't have a beta… so if it's crappy... now you know the reason.

**Re-uploaded! **Why? Because I felt this version is better.

**Key: **" …talking…"

'…thinking…'

_words of Humpty Dumpty_

**Flashback**

**Scene Change**

**Humpty Dumpty **

**Third Point of View**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…_

Eriol watched as Sakura and Syaoran was about to get married. He was happy for them but it hurt. He was in love with Syaoran.

**Flashback **

Eriol remembered when he first saw Syaoran in fifth grade. Syaoran was glaring at him because of his strange aura.

Eriol's curiosity was piqued when he saw his descendant.

'There is potential,' he thought 'If he could just learn to be more patient.'

Eriol looked at the potential new Mistress of the Cards. 'But… no, I need to concentrate on testing the new Mistress. Perhaps Syaoran will be useful…'

**Tree falling scene **

**Eriol's Point Of View**

I looked at him sitting on a tree. He looked… confused. Probably because of the Card Mistress.

I decided to… _play _with him.

I started a conversation asking questions like ' "Did I do something that displeased you?" and "You are from Hong Kong correct?" '

And then I said his name…

He fell from the tree gracefully like a falling cherry blossom. I caught him before he fell.

He must have been slightly cold because he shivered a little.

And I reveled at the feeling of holding him. It was like he was a fallen angel; only he fell because _I _brought him down not through some kind of defiance or because he was evil.

And then he awakened. I saw shock and confusion in his eyes. It made him look so adorable.

I asked him if he was all right. He turned red and replied that it's nothing. He leapt out of my arms and said, "I'm sorry" and ran from me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his adorableness.

**End of flashback**

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…_

**Still Eriol's Point Of View**

I guess that was when I started to fall for the little wolf. I just couldn't get enough of making him blush and I loved sneaking up on him and giving him advice.

I looked at Sakura's and Syaoran's happy faces. He was already happy so why can't I be happy?

**Third Point of View**

Eriol turned and saw Tomoyo's face. She was truly happy for both of them.

He remembered her saying "If Sakura-chan is happy, then _I_ am happy."

Eriol wished he could be as selfless as Tomoyo but he couldn't. He remembered when she confronted him a month before the wedding was to take place.

**Flashback **

"You love Syaoran-kun don't you?" inquired Tomoyo.

Eriol's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know your answer now,"

**End of flashback**

He left before the wedding was scheduled to start, not knowing that Tomoyo was looking at him worriedly. She already knew that he was depressed ever since Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun got destroyed because of a rival magician; he wasn't the same any more.

She hated doing this but she had to tell Syaoran. Eriol might be doing something drastic "Syaoran-kun, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It has something to do with Eriol-kun."

"What happened?" Syaoran was worried.

"It's sort of complicated. Look, just go to Eriol's house before he does something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"Just go!"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment before he started to head towards Eriol's house.

**Meanwhile at Eriol's House **

Eriol transformed his staff into a gold sword…

Syaoran gasped from the door.

…and fell onto the weapon like warriors from the past who used this suicide ritual before they could be captured by their enemies.(1) His glasses shattered on the floor next him.

_All the king's horses and all the kings men…_

"So this is how it ends. Imagine, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world reduced to this. This is what you have done to me Xiao-Lang." He turned to look at Syaoran on the floor as he used Syaoran's birth name.

"H-Hiirigizawa-- "

"Why… am I… doing this?" Eriol finished for Syaoran now gasping for breath. Syaoran only nodded dumbly as he replied.

"Because I…_care_ about you..._a lot_ Xiao-Lang. I loved you... for a while... since you fell... into... my arms… that day, years ago.

Syaoran could only look helplessly as he felt Eriol's aura weaken. He didn't know any healing spells especially one that could heal damage of this magnitude.

"I-- I didn't know--"

"Of…course… you…wouldn't..." Eriol said, gasping between breaths.

"I—I"

"I… wish… you… and Sakura… well… Little Wolf. Perhaps… next lifetime… will be… better. I… really… _do_… love you."

And with those words, Eriol smiled one last time before his vision went black.

Syaoran just looked at Eriol's body before saying "Perhaps Eriol, perhaps." Using Eriol's birth name for the first and last time as he picked up the pair of broken glasses that were on the floor.

_Couldn't put Humpty together again… _

**Owari**

**Author's Note: **Well? What do you think of my poor, sad attempt at angst and character death?

(1)This really happened during the Roman Empire I believe.


End file.
